What Hurts The Most
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: One night, Fluttershy is confronted by her daughter's question and must confess all to her daughter... About her late husband.


_Hello all! I've decided that now I am a My Little Pony fan, I decided to write something about it!_

_I am basing this around Fluttershy, her child, and husband. Morning Shine and Chaos belong to me._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

******Many years had passed since the mane six were just growing up, and now it was that generation where they were all grown up and ready to start their own families...**

**Defeating Nightmare Moon, Discord and Queen Chrysalis only brought them closer together, and their friendship became very strong one day. And some time after the Canterlot wedding, there was a new addition to the Elements of Harmony...**

**The beginning of a new generation.**

**What has happened with the mane six now?**

**Raindow Dash finally got her dream and became a Wonderbolt. She was going to preform with the Wonderbolts at the summer event for Celestia.**

**Applejack got her own business going and was making a lot of bits from selling pies and pasteries. Her business was blooming well.**

**Pinkie Pie now was a manager at Sugar Cube Corner after working there for so long for Mr. and Mrs. Cake.**

**Rarity's business was also blooming. She was a fashion designer now as well as making clothing for everypony!**

**Twilight Sparkle had passed her studies and was now was teaching the young fillies in a local school in Ponyville.**

**Fluttershy had settled down and had started a family. But one problem... Her husband, had well... Died. So she was a widow. But she had her child and animal friends to keep her going everyday, including the mane six.**

* * *

It was such a beautiful, starry night. Luna's moon was visible in the night sky which made the night all the more beautiful to see.

Everything in Ponyville was quiet and peaceful. Many ponies had gone to bed in order to start their day the next morning.  
Ponyville was tired after having the celebration of the Sun Festival that celebrated Celestia's sun.

They had given her a wonderful day by preparing some cakes, flying events, and even a little mini show by the Cutie Mark Crusaders about how Celestia rose the sun up every day. Even the Wonderbolts did an event for her too!

It was such a lovely time for Celestia that day, and she said thank you by bringing them the most beautiful sunset that Ponyville had ever had.

Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. But for one home... It was still awake.

"Mummy..." whispered a small filly who had slowly stumbled into her mother's room in fear. The filly had a nightmare.  
The filly was a light yellow with a tainted purple mane and tail to match.

The filly looked alot like her mother. Her voice was soft like her mothers, but the heart of bravery from her father.

"I'm scared..." The filly could hear her mother lightly giggling when she said this, thinking that her mother was laughing at her.

But she was wrong when she felt some hooves wrap around her small body; it was her mother, Fluttershy.

"It's okay," cooed the yellow mare to her daughter. "I'll keep you safe. No one is coming to get you. It was only a dream."

This made the filly feel relaxed and comfortable within her mother's body as her mother would hush her gently.  
The young filly smiled lightly and gently cuddled into Fluttershy as the mare gently lifted her into her arms to get them into her bed.

It was only her and the young filly living in the cottage near the Everfree Forest. The filly's father used to live there once upon a time, but sadly things changed and it ended up just being them two. However, Fluttershy had never told her daughter about her father because she was too young. And, she was afraid that it would only upset her precious child.

Fluttershy had decided that when the time was right... Yes, then she'd tell her. Even now it was upsetting for the yellow mare to tell her child.

Fluttershy smiled warmly towards her child and gently stroked her mane as they laid in bed together.  
It seemed like hours since they spoke to each other and was laying in Fluttershy's bed peacefully. They always cuddled up together before bed time and told each other about their day.

Tonight however, was a curious night for Morning Shine, and was going to be a devastating night for Fluttershy... The child suddenly became curious...

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Morning Shine, dear?" replied the yellow pony with a blink.

"You've never told me when I asked before, and the time before that... But..."

Fluttershy's heart began to beat slightly faster. She began to fear that she was going to ask the dreaded question that she didn't want to answer yet... Please Celestia and Luna... No!

"What happened to... My daddy?"

Silence filled the air. Her worst fears had came true. No! It was too soon to answer! She couldn't and didn't want to answer this!

Fluttershy's head slowly lowered. She couldn't find the words to express her sorrow that she had been feeling ever since she had lost her love some time ago.

The young filly noticed the strange reaction. She was confused. What was her mother not telling her?

"Mummy...? What's wrong?"

Silence continued to be her reply and to the filly, she knew something wasn't right. Her mother never acted so... Silent, in a question like that.

Morning Shine suddenly felt something wet drip onto her arm, and proceeded to look up. And when she did...

"Mummy?" She saw Fluttershy crying!

"Mummy...? Why are you crying?"

Fluttershy tried her best to stop the hot tears flowing down her cheeks in front of her child, but this was failing so horribly as she remembered his face...

His voice... His sweet, kind personality, like hers... That only made the yellow mare cry harder.

"Mummy! Please don't cry!"

"I-I'm... I'm..." She tried so hard to find the words to tell the truth. Her daughter had the right to know what had happened to her father... She was going to tell her. Right now. With a soft sigh and a sob, the mare looked towards her filly with a sad, motherly smile.

"You'd like to... K-know?"

"Yes please."

"Alright sweetie... I guess you should know. You promise not to cry?"

"I promise, mummy!"

The yellow mare smiled at her little Shine, feeling so proud to have a brave and a kind daughter like her. She took in a  
deep breath, and began to explain what had happened to her father that day.

"Alright honey... I'll began to explain what happened to your father."

* * *

_It was a dark, and a cold day at Ponyville. The rain was pouring down heavily and many ponies were inside from the rain._

_Celestia's sun was behind the clouds and failed to shine through the dark, grey clouds that were over Ponyville._

_There had been a war going on at that time and very many stallions had been asked by the princess' to go out and fight alongside with them._

_Queen Chrysalis had returned and was ready to exact her revenge against Ponyville. Celestia and Luna were against having anypony coming in to get involved with the war, but they realised that their own guards and armies were too little._

_So they decided to ask for young, strong stallions to come in and help them win against Queen Chrysalis._  
_Including the mare six was asked to join with the fight for freedom._

_Only one couldn't fight, and that was Fluttershy. She just had a little foal and she needed to be at home to look after the foal since her father was out during the war, fighting for Ponyville._

_The others told Fluttershy that they'd be home very soon after the war. Even Chaos swore to her that he'd return to their family._

_Chaos and Fluttershy had met ages ago during the Canterlot wedding and quickly became friends. He was a handsome stallion that was working for Luna as a guard._

_He had a gorgeous short pitch black mane, with a long pitch black mane to match. The male was a dark blue, almost like a navy blue and had piercing blue eyes._

_All of the mares liked him since he was like a handsome knight in the starry night._

_Her liked her, she liked him. And eventually, they went on a date, got married and had Morning Shine together. They were very happy together and enjoyed every single day together._

_When the princess' had asked for men to help them fight the armies that were threatening to end Ponyville, he stepped up and signed the dotted line to join them._

_Fluttershy had grown sad and angry that he had just signed like that without thinking of them first. But it was them that he swore to protect, and that was what he told her._

_"Why would you do that? Without asking me first?" said the yellow coated mare with a very upset tone._

_The male sighed and would pull her into a cuddle silently. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he did, but he was thinking about his land that he loved and his family._

_"Fluttershy, dear," he whispered softly with love. "Don't you see why? I want to protect everyone here. I will return to you and Morning Shine... That, is a promise."_

_Fluttershy sniffled and looked up at Chaos with serious eyes._

_"You mean it?"_

_"I mean it, my love."_

_She had a hard time letting him go, and when she did, she waited for him to return every night and every day. She smiled when she thought of the time that he'd return and they'd be a family once more._

_But that one sad, fateful day was to tear the two apart..._

_The war ended months later and everyone in Ponyville had heard that the war was over. The ponies cheered and instantly began to make party things to celebrate the return of the army that went out to fight for the protection of Ponyville._

_The mane six were reunited that morning with grins and hugs. They went to Sugar Cube Corner to grab some cakes and to tell Fluttershy everything about the war._

_However, Fluttershy was confused when she didn't see Chaos, and wondered where he had gone off to. Still, she thought that he'd turn up eventually and whisk her away again like he always did._

_But minutes turned into hours, and Fluttershy was getting more and more confused. So, when she found the right time, she gulped lightly and started to speak out._

_"Rainbow..." She turned to her best childhood friend._

_"Yeah?" replied the rainbow pony with a curious blink._

_"Where is Chaos?"_

_The five's faces all dropped as they heard that question being asked. They could feel guilt and sorrow as they knew exactly what happened to him and wished that they could get him back._

_"F-Fluttershy..." said Rainbow Dash with a low, sorrowful tone. "He isn't... I mean, he is..."_

_"Is what?" Fluttershy's face began to turn pale when she saw the expressions of her friends and had feared for the worse. Had he died to protect all that he loved?_

_"...Oh no, please. No... What are you saying?"_

_"We're so sorry... He... He didn't make it, Flutter. He died whilst protecting the land of Ponyville... For us, and especially for you and Morning Shine..."_

_And that was the day that struck Fluttershy in the heart very deeply, leaving her with a wound so deep and that it would take time to heal._

* * *

"And that's what happened to your father..."

The room was filled with silence as the young filly was shocked. Fluttershy was no longer crying but she was feeling pretty hurt still after confessing the truth.

However she did feel better, only a little bit. Her husband was a hero. He died a hero. But would that make Shine feel alright? Or was she now deeply hurt about all of this?

"Daddy died to protect us?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly. "Yes, he did sweetie."

"Daddy..." whispered Morning Shine gently. This worried the yellow mare deeply in case it hurt the young one's heart. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of worry and cuddled her child closer into her chest.

"I'm sorry honey."

Silence filled the room which seemed to happened for like the millionth time that night. Fluttershy wasn't sure of how to express her apologies to her child. She just gently laid her down in bed fully on her back and kissed her head gently.

"Your father was a lovely man... I loved him with all of my heart. He loved you, and me. Never forget... He was a hero."

And with that, Morning smiled up at her mother and hugged her closely in which, surprised Fluttershy greatly.

"Mummy... I will remember what he has done, and I won't forget the way he loved us."

And with that, the two said goodnight after a long time of Fluttershy telling her what happened. They cuddled closely and grew closer from that day on, swearing to each other to be happy for Chaos' sake.

The next day, Morning Shine told everyone in her year that her father was a hero and that they should all remember those who saved Ponyville.


End file.
